Fiona Belli
Fiona Belli (フィオナ・ベリ) is the eighteen-year old protagonist of Haunting Ground, voiced by Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy. Personality Fiona is an attractive, intelligent and clever young woman. Although Fiona is not very athletic, she makes this up with her quick mind. She rarely shows emotions and appears more mature than her actual age suggests. She is very quiet and seems shy, but her spirit is strong; she is not introverted or weak-willed. Fiona is also shown to be frightened very easily, possibly due to a sheltered lifestyle. Despite being usually sad, she looks very charming when she smiles, making her easily win others over. Unlike both of her parents who are schoolteachers, Fiona studies art and music instead; at one point in the game, Fiona comments that she can play the piano. Fiona is shown to care for animals and is repulsed by animal abuse; for example, if Fiona examines a birdcage, she comments about how sick some people can treat animals and when examining a tiger rug, she comments on how terrible it must be to be walked on all day. Fiona feels strong sympathy towards Hewie, who had been tied to a tree trunk with a wire by Riccardo, and decides to free him, resulting in the beginning of their bond. Appearance Fiona’s white-blonde hair is usually tied back with a light blue hair band and falls a few inches past her shoulders, while her short bangs hang freely just above her eyes. When let down it appears shorter due to the layers, but the longest portion is about the same length. Her skin is pale, with a pink tint to it and she does not appear to wear make up. Her eyes are of a light blue color, matching her hair tie. Around her neck she wears a simple, dark brown choker with a small charm attached. Her shirt’s design is very complex. The main most portions are of a white color, with a square collar and long sleeves that have a “poofed” look before stopping a few inches before the wrist. A blue gem, presumably a sapphire, is encrusted just below the collar bone, with a small black border around it. Slightly above this, for the horizontal portion of the collar, is a brown strip of cloth with a white design embodied in it. There are similar strips on both sleeves, three total. The first, towards the top and the last, acting as a cuff, have matching designs, while the one that rims the end of the “puffed” part of each sleeve has it’s own design. The front of her shirt has various patterns running up her chest, on her stomach, and under the collar. The bottom has a snowflake-like design going over it, various parts above of which criss cross and leave the areas below visible. The back of the shirt is open and beneath the bust line a blue string criss-crosses down and ends in a nearly tied bow. Under all this a black undergarment under all this, which is more visible from the back, with what might be a white strip at the bottom. Her skirt is of a layered, dark purple skirt begins around her stomach area and the upper half is simple and solid, while the lower half has folding and is slightly translucent. The skirt is rimmed with a flowery design and is quite short, ending well above her knees. Fiona wears black, translucent stockings with a solid edge and rusty brown boots. Her boots have a lighter rim which ends in a small V in the sides, where the zipping begins, also separating a vine-like, almost floral design. Aforementioned design is of a lighter color than the boots, matching the edges. Each boot also has a short, black underside heel, probably only an inch tall. However, in the very beginning of the game, she wore nothing but a cream-colored, silk sheet. Biography Not much about Fiona's life prior to the game is known. Fiona was born with a hereditary birth mark on her back from her father, Ugo. Fiona had only recently moved away from her parents to attend college and was visiting with them when she was involved in a car crash. Her mother Ayla was killed instantly in the wreck, and while her father Ugo survived the initial crash, he was immediately murdered by a man with a knife before he could even get out of the driver's seat. Role in the game After the car crash with her parents, the strange man (who is later revealed to be Riccardo) carries Fiona's unconscious body with him to Belli Castle. There, Fiona is stripped of her clothes and taken to the underground cellar by Debilitas. Fiona eventually comes to and finds the cage unlocked, taking the opportunity as a chance to escape. However, just before she leaves, Fiona briefly encounters a white German Shepherd dog. In the castle's guest room, Daniella, the castle's maid, provides Fiona with proper clothing. Before Fiona can ask Daniella about her situation, Daniella suddenly leaves. Soon after, while exploring one of the castle's corridors, Fiona meets Debilitas, and he becomes convinced that Fiona is a large "doll" for him to play with. After a few hostile encounters with Debilitas, Fiona meets Riccardo, the castle's groundskeeper. Riccardo reveals to her that she is the heir to Belli Castle, as her parents, Ugo and Ayla, had passed away in their car crash. Fiona then passes out and Riccardo carries Fiona to the guest room. Fiona wakes up during a nightmare of her parent's death and hears a dog whimpering outside. Fiona frees the dog outside and when she returns to the guest room, she finds Debilitas is sitting on her bed. Just before Debilitas attacks her, the dog comes Fiona's rescue and bites Debilitas' hand, causing him to flee. Fiona, safe and sound, bonds with the dog and remembers from before that his name is Hewie. Fiona, with Hewie by her side to protect her from Debilitas, searches for a way out of the castle. Fiona is guided by notes left by a mysterious man named Lorenzo. Following Lorenzo's directions, Fiona heads to the castle's chapel where she finds a key that unlocks the path to the Old Mansion. In the chapel, Fiona encounters Debilitas and depending on the player's actions, Fiona and Hewie will either kill him or trap him underneath a chandelier. Either way, after the boss battle, Fiona heads to the Old Mansion but before she can use the key, Daniella appears and urges her to attend dinner. At the dinner table, Fiona sits before Daniella who tells her that she cannot taste or experience pain and pleasure; Fiona, being uncomfortable, leaves the room to go rest in the guest room. A few moments later, Daniella reappears in the guest room and places her hand on her womb, causing Fiona to awaken. Daniella then repeatedly bashes her head against the guest room's window, causing a piece to come loose and she begins to pursue Fiona with it throughout the castle; Daniella chases after Fiona out of jealousy that Fiona can bear children, experience pain, pleasure and human emotion as she possesses the "Azoth," which Daniella believes will make herself human, and "complete". Eventually, in the Old Mansion, Daniella's end comes when Fiona and Hewie enter a domed area and they face her in a fight. A mirror is revealed beneath her and, at the sight of her reflection, Daniella screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters, bringing a huge shard down upon her, piercing her through her abdominal area. Fiona finds a key that Daniella was holding onto and enters another part of the castle, where she encounters Riccardo. Riccardo pursues Fiona, as he intends to use her Azoth to live for all eternity. A while later, Fiona and Hewie escape to the forest outside the castle, however, Riccardo catches up with them. In a conversation between Fiona and Riccardo, Fiona discovers that her father, Ugo, is a clone of Riccardo and that Riccardo was the strange man that had killed her father. Fiona, unable to comprehend the information, faints and Riccardo carries her for the third time to the Water Tower. In one of the cells located inside the Water Tower, Fiona is rescued by Hewie and they encounter Riccardo once again, who has used a alchemical substance on Fiona's eyes which perceives him as being invisible. At the top of the Water Tower, Fiona and Hewie manage to push Riccardo off the edge, resulting in his death. Fiona then walks across a bridge connecting the Water Tower to the House of Truth, where she meets Lorenzo Aureolis Belli, an old alchemist in a wheelchair that had been helping her out throughout her journey. Fiona discovers that Lorenzo wants to offer her a chance to be immortal with him so that they can pursue the "Great Truth" together; the Great Truth is a philosophical revelation that Aureolis Belli, one of Fiona's and Lorenzo's ancestors, had dedicated his entire life searching for. However, unlike Lorenzo, Fiona doesn't want to be with him and in a conversation with Lorenzo, Lorenzo transforms himself from an older man to a younger man. Lorenzo pursues Fiona and Fiona eventually finds the Cane of Caduceus, the key to her escape from the castle. With Hewie by her side, Fiona defeats Lorenzo and escapes from Belli Castle. Endings * (A) "Fortes Fortuna Juvat" ("Fortune's Valiant Design.")- Fiona struggles to get the key into the lock. Hewie calms her fears and she manages to unlock the door. However, Hewie begins barking which catches Fiona's attention. From the double doors, Debilitas comes out with hedge clippers. In a tense and awkward moment, Fiona and Debilitas stare at each other. Debilitas simply bows to Fiona. With that, she and Hewie walk into the darkness of the forest. Debilitas looks at the overgrown trees in the garden and begins clipping them as he hums to himself. To get this ending, the player must defeat Debilitas using the chandelier. This does not kill Debilitas, but rather causes him to retreat and thus no longer pose a threat for Fiona during the remainder of the game. * (B) "Ignis Aurum Probat" - similar to Ending A, except that Debilitas does not appear. As Fiona is opening the gate out to the forest, she stares at the castle for a few moments, before turning and following Hewie into the forest. To get this ending, the player must have Fiona kill Debilitas. * © "Dona Nobis Pacem" ("Grant Us Peace.") - similar to Ending A, except there is no Debilitas and there is a special scene at the end. Lorenzo calls out to Fiona not to go and falls down the stairs, loathing the fact that she has left. To get this ending, the game must be completed once. Debilitas must be defeated with the chandelier. Then, Fiona must go visit Debilitas in his hut, where he will give her a key to one of the locked bathroom stalls, which reveals a hidden cellar. In that cellar, Fiona finds the key to the castle's main gate. * (D) "Tu Fui, Ego Eris" ("What I Was Thou Art, What I Am Thou Shalt Be.") - Fiona wakes up in a glass box where Riccardo taunts her and says she belongs to him. She screams in her frustration. The scene cuts to her castle bedroom, where Riccardo enters the room and tenderly strokes Fiona's head and her bulging stomach, as she is now heavily pregnant. As he walks away, she wakes, gives a faint smile, and issues a hollow laugh. To obtain this ending, Fiona must have a weak relationship with Hewie. Hewie does not recover from Riccardo's gun attack in the Chaos Forest level, and hence does not rescue Fiona, thus ending the game. This ending is not canon, as it is made clear throughout the game that Fiona cares about Hewie. Etymology The name "Fiona" means "fair, pale." This could refer to her fair and pale complexion, or perhaps her natural beauty. The meaning of her last name, "Belli," is "a companion," which could possibly refer to the companionship she had with Hewie. The people who share the name "Belli" tend to be very logical thinkers, which doubtlessly described Fiona's intelligence and her ancestry of alchemists.﻿ Quotes * "I've decided to put my fears behind me. I'm not going back." * "Um... excuse me, but... where are we? And... how did I get here?" * "Wait a minute... I remember being in the car with..." * "It's not a computer, ''that's for sure. It has alphabetic keys, though."'' * "Go, now. And don't get caught this time... Go..." * "Thank you... you saved me. Come here... Come on, boy! What's your name? ...Hewie? So you're Hewie! Well hi, Hewie." * "Why are you after me...? What do you want?" * "Damn! The door is locked!" * "I don't have time for this.... I have to get away!" * "Why must I kill just to keep myself alive? I hate this place. I really do." * "No... I don't want to. Please leave me be. I want to go home..." * "You've been shot... You'll be alright. This will stop the bleeding..." * "Why are you doing this? What did I do? ...What Azoth? I don't even know what that is!" * "Stop! I am not your child! I know exactly who my parents are!" * "Hewie? ...You saved me again." * "There you are, boy! Hewie..." * "Daddy...? What's going on? You're not my..." * "This time... you really are dead. You bastard." * "Thank you... Hewie." * "Hewie... Wait up, boy!" Trivia *Fiona bears an extremely strong resemblance to Jill Valentine from another Capcom game Resident Evil 5. They are both slender and possess pale skin, blue eyes, a similar facial structure, large breasts, and light blonde hair with brown roots tied back in a low ponytail. Their bangs are also notably in the exact same place; it is most likely that Jill's RE5 look was based off of Fiona. *Unlike the rest of the Clock Tower protagonists, Fiona remains alive in every ending of the game (excluding Alyssa Hamilton, as the game does not contain multiple endings). *Fiona shares 2 similar extra costumes with Alyssa Hamilton: cowgirl and leather. *Most of the male characters of the game were, in fact, attracted to her. For instance, Hewie became loyal and obedient to her after she saved him, Debilitas would follow her thinking she was doll, but stopped chasing her after he watched her beauty in light during his chase in Chapel, Riccardo taunts her nefariously in the Music Room, saying "You WILL be MINE, Fiona" and laughs maniacally, and Lorenzo, who trapped her in the House of Truth, teasing her maliciously, saying he adores her and strokes her cheek when he personally meets her in his youthful form. Gallery Renders FionaBelli.PNG|Fiona Fionart1.PNG|Fiona and Hewie 924655 20050204 screen012.jpg|Fiona and Hewie Fionaart.PNG|Fiona Fionart2.PNG|Fiona Outfits.png|Fiona's outfits FionaHewieArt.png|Hewie defending Fiona HauntingGroundOST.png|Fiona on the soundtrack cover Concept art Fionaclothes.PNG|Concept artwork of Fiona's clothes HGart_(2).png HGart_(3).png HGart_(5).png HGart_(6).png HGart_(8).png Fionamark.PNG|Artwork of Fiona's birth mark Fionaexpressions.PNG|Fiona's expressions HGart_(7).png|Fiona's university clothes HGart_(4).png|Fiona dressed up Screenshots FionaTrap.png|Fiona caught in a booby trap Castlekey.png|Fiona gingerly accepts a key from Debilitas Hallway.png|Fiona and Debilitas Moonlight.png|Fiona and Hewie FionaDoll.png|Fiona clutching Debilitas' doll Belli, Fiona Belli, Fiona Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters